1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of personal entertainment devices including toys. More specifically the present invention relates to an image generating apparatus including a pigment sheet having an array of pigment clusters, each pigment cluster being formed of several pigment regions, each pigment region containing an individual pigment differing in radiated color from another pigment region within the same pigment cluster. The apparatus further includes an image display board having an array of light transmission member wells, each well having a well bearing surface and containing a translucent colorless light transmission member, each member having a member light receiving end and a member light radiating end and a central member bearing surface being mounted within member well such that the member bearing surface rides against and is retained by the well bearing surface to make the light transmission member pivotable within the member well relative to the pigment sheet to cause the light receiving end to move over one of the pigment regions to selectively receive a radiated color from the pigment region. At least one artificial light source is mounted below the pigment sheet and the pigment sheet is translucent, so that light of a certain color frequency is transmitted into each light transmission member corresponding in color to the particular pigment region immediately adjacent the light receiving end of the particular light transmission member, so that the light transmission members radiate selected colors which collectively form an image.
A method of using the apparatus is provided, in which the player pivots the light transmission members one by one, or simultaneously in groups with a sweep of the hand or a sweep of a tool, until each member is illuminated with a selected color, and the collectively illuminated light transmission members form a desired pattern or picture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been board games in which various patterns are created from illuminated elements. These have taken the form of tinted and polarized sheet portions which are positioned one over the other to create desired patterns. A problem with these prior devices has been that in some instances the illumination elements have to be removed and thereby subjected to the possibility of loss to change the color or pattern. Another problem has been that the range of color choices for elements, whether mounted individually or overlaid with other elements, has been highly limited.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an image creating apparatus having lighted elements in the form of translucent light transmission structures capable of illumination in various colors to combine to form an image such as a pattern or a picture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus in which the light transmission structure color is changed without light transmission structure removal, so that no light transmission structures are lost and for greater ease of operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can produce color in a light transmission structure from virtually any point along the visible spectrum.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can incorporate pre-set images by arranging the pigment regions within each of the various pigment clusters in a certain way, one such image can be displayed by sweeping the hand or other suitable object over the lighted elements in a first direction, and another such image can be displayed by sweeping the hand or other suitable object over the lighted elements in a second direction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which includes tools for selective manipulation of color elements.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is compact, light weight, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
An image generating apparatus is provided, including a pigment sheet having an array of translucent pigment clusters, each pigment cluster being formed of a number of pigment regions, each pigment region containing an individual pigment differing in radiated color from that of a pigment in another pigment region within the pigment cluster; an image display board perforated by an array of light transmission member wells and positioned above the pigment sheet so that the member wells are located over and substantially register with a corresponding pigment cluster; a number of translucent light transmission members, each light transmission member being mounted within one of the member wells so that each light transmission member is movable within its corresponding member well relative to the pigment sheet to any one of various light transmission member positions to selectively receive a selected radiated color from one of the pigment regions; and at least one artificial light source mounted below the pigment sheet; so that light of a certain color frequency is transmitted into each light transmission member corresponding in color to the particular pigment region immediately adjacent to the particular light transmission member.
Each light transmission member preferably includes a member side wall and a light pipe in the form of a light transmitting rod having a member light receiving end directed toward the pigment sheet and having a member light radiating end directed upwardly from the display board, for manual pivoting to orient the light transmission member within its member well; the light receiving end and the light radiating end being separated by a lateral irregularity in the member side wall defining a member bearing surface; and each member well additionally including a tubular well side wall extending through the display board within an annular lateral irregularity defining a well bearing surface within which the member bearing surface is pivotably mounted and retained.
The pigment clusters preferably include translucent pigment material. The pigment sheet preferably includes a sheet top surface and a sheet bottom surface and is transparent and the pigment material preferably is applied to the sheet bottom surface so that contact between the sheet top surface and the light transmission members does not abrade the pigment material.
The pigment regions forming each pigment cluster preferably are arranged in radially divided segments arrayed around a center point. The pigment regions within each pigment cluster optionally are discrete and sharply divided along radial lines. Alternatively the pigment regions blur over and into each other at edges of the pigment regions adjacent an edge of another pigment region. The portions of the pigment sheet directly above the pigment clusters optionally are each shaped as a concave and substantially spherical segment arching downwardly away from the light transmission member, and having a curvature substantially matching the pivot arch of the light receiving end of the corresponding light transmission member, so that the light receiving end remains a substantially fixed distance from the corresponding pigment cluster and the given light transmission member pivots with minimal friction resistance. The member light receiving ends are one of: convex and planar to gather as much light as possible through a given pigment region.
The apparatus preferably includes a mounting panel secured behind and bearing against the pigment sheet to cause the pigment sheet to retain its shape; and the mounting panel preferably is substantially rigid and planar, and optionally has concave radial depressions positioned and sized to correspond to and receive the concave and semi-spherical segments and the pigment clusters. The pigment sheet alternatively is entirely planar, and the member light receiving ends each rest and ride on the pigment sheet, and each member light receiving end tapers to a tip of reduced diameter relative to the remainder of the given light transmission member, to be unstable when resting in a vertical position on the pigment sheet. The apparatus optionally additionally includes a mounting panel secured behind and bears against the pigment sheet to cause the pigment sheet to retain its shape, and the mounting panel is substantially rigid and planar; and the mounting panel is secured behind and bears against the pigment sheet to cause the pigment sheet to retain a planar shape.
Pigment regions of the same colors optionally are provided in each pigment cluster, and the pigment regions for each given color are oriented in the same direction within every pigment cluster for cluster uniformity. Each light receiving end preferably is longer and therefore heavier than each light radiating end so that tilting the apparatus causes gravity to tilt the light transmission members into a desired orientation over a selected pigment region. The pigment regions within each pigment cluster optionally are arranged to produce a specific image when the light transmission members are all oriented in a first direction. The pigment regions within each pigment cluster optionally are arranged to produce a specific second image when the light transmission members are all oriented in a second direction.
The member bearing surfaces optionally each include a lateral channel, and the well bearing surfaces each include a lateral well flange extending into the lateral channel of a corresponding light transmission member. The member bearing surfaces alternatively each include a pair of spaced apart lateral member flanges, and the well bearing surfaces each include a lateral well flange extending between the lateral member flanges.
The apparatus optionally additionally includes a member positioning sheet for centering each member light receiving end over any selected pigment region, the member positioning sheet being secured between the pigment sheet and the display board and having a cut-out member positioning port over corresponding the pigment clusters, each positioning port being shaped to define a circumferential series of member capture points into which a member light receiving end can seat, the number of capture points in each positioning port matching the number of pigment regions in each pigment cluster and each capture point is positioned relative to a corresponding pigment region so that one of the light receiving ends seated within a given capture point is substantially centered over a corresponding pigment region. Each capture point preferably is one of: a corner of a positioning port and a lateral notch in a positioning port.
The apparatus optionally additionally includes a member light radiating end moving tool for sweeping over and thereby tilting a number of the member light receiving ends in a selected direction, the moving tool including a tool gripping portion and a member light radiating end contact portion. The member light radiating end contact portion optionally includes a series of laterally spaced apart teeth. The member light radiating end contact portion alternatively includes a semi-spherical deformable and resilient pad. The member light radiating end contact portion still alternatively includes a member tip.
The apparatus optionally additionally includes an apparatus housing containing the light source and having a housing side wall and a housing bottom wall with a housing bottom wall upper face, and glow in the dark paint on the housing bottom wall upper face.